The present invention relates generally to increasing the resolution of video content.
A video stream may have a different resolution than the display resolution, which is typically higher than the video stream. In order to properly display the video on the higher resolution display, the resolution of the video is enhanced in some manner. Typically, the enhancement is performed by modeling the temporal characteristics of the video in order to enhance the resulting video. Unfortunately, the temporal modeling of the video stream is computationally complex and unsuitable for low complexity computational systems with minimal memory.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.